New Life, New Journey
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: What if Naruto is reborn as Naruko? What if his/her parents survived the incident in which Kyuubi attacked Konoha? This is the biography of Naruko Uzumaki, a shinobi from Konohagakure.


Chapter 1: Rewinding Time, and Memories from the Past

_Note:_

Shinigami: **"Hey"**

Normal: "Hey"

Past memory: Hey

Kyuubi/Kurama: **"Hey"**

Thinking: 'Hey'

**-oOo-**

? POV:

I plopped down on the ground, tired from the battles I've fought. All the battles are now done...We managed to defeat Black Zetsu, and seal Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. But the sacrifices of those deeds were big. Both me, and my best-friend-slash-elder-brother-figure Sasuke, were currently dying out of chakra exhaust.

As I felt my consciousness was slipping, a figure suddenly appeared before me. It's… Shinigami?

"**Well done. You managed to seal Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and defeat Black Zetsu. Unfortunately, this world has already been destroyed beyond repair that even Kami-sama can no longer fix it.**" Shinigami informed.

"..." I only stared at him in silence.

"**But don't worry. Kami-sama, Amaterasu, I, and along with the other gods have decided to send you back in time. We will let 4 of your friends keep their memories about this war, and their life from this timeline**."

"…"

"**You can also choose two past events that you want to change**." He finished. "**So, tell me. Who are those 4 'lucky' people, and the two events you want to change**."

He spoke as if the people I choose have bad luck. I'd be offended if my life energy isn't running out.

But whom am I kidding? This is the death god himself.

After I thought about it for a few minutes, I answered, "Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Sai. As for the two events…" I paused for a while to take in oxygen into my lungs.

"Where Yahiko died because Nagato and his childhood friends had a confrontation with Hanzo and Danzo, and when Kyuubi was about to attack Konoha and kill my parents."

"**Very well, I shall send you into the past. I believe you still have some strength left, considering you have your Kyuubi chakra. I shall give your friends these bangles. This bracelet and this cloak are yours**." He replied.

I grabbed the cloak and the bracelet that he gave me and wore them quickly.

"**I'll now send you to the past. But before that, leave one of you shadow clones here with me so that I can send it to the other event you wanted to change**."

After I summoned a shadow clone, Shinigami-sama then sent me into the past, where Kyuubi just attacked Konoha.

**-oOo-**

Konoha was burning. Seas of fire were seen everywhere, as the people of the town escaped.

After putting on my cloak, I jumped off from the rooftop of the Hokage tower to the ground and created a lot of shadow clones, and ordered them to help with the evacuation.

After that, I followed Gamabunta to the altar. When I arrived, I saw a baby on the altar.

After seeing that, I started to panic a little and hurried off to hold Yondaime's hand to stop him from finishing the seal. Both Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina were surprised, as they both saw my hand holding his hands and stopping him from finishing the Shiki Fūjin.

Yondaime then used his Hiraishin, and went behind me. He then took out a kunai, and was about to strike me. But I grabbed my own kunai just in time to reflect his attack.

Without wasting any time, I stood in front of Kyuubi and asked, "You remember everything, didn't you? And don't deny it. I know you remember 'cause you didn't even bother to harm the surroundings and try to kill Yondaime."

"**Che... Since when did you turn smart, gaki**?" Kyuubi replied.

"Shut up! I've always been smart, unlike you, old fox!"

"**OLD?! I'M NOT OLD!**" Kyuubi roared angrily.

"FACE IT GRANDPA, YOU'RE ANCIENT ALREADY!"

"**GAKI! I'LL KILL YOU!**"

As the two of us were bickering about Kyuubi's age, Yondaime and Kushina-san were staring at us. Their expressions were something between awe and confusion. Well that's understandable, after all, watching someone calling grandpa Kyuubi 'old' and survived is not something you see everyday.

"Argh! We don't have time for bickering! Kyuubi, I'm sealing you inside the baby and Yondaime. Your yang self in the baby, while your yin self inside Yondaime."

"**Same as before?**"

"Same as before."

"**Fine, but hurry. I can sense the old fool coming with some ninjas**."

After our little conversation, I performed the sealing technique that the Shinigami had taught me before he sent me to this timeline. After I successfully did the sealing technique, I turned to look at the two parents and their newborn baby behind them.

I stepped forward towards the yondaime, his wife and the new born.

As I walked, Yondaime observed me and tried to figure out my identity. But since I was wearing the cloak Shingami gave me earlier, he didn't succeed in figuring out my identity and finally asked, "Who are you, and what have you done to the bijū?"

"I only sealed him. I sealed the yin half within you, and the yang half inside your child." I replied.

"But why? You can just seal both parts of Kyuubi inside me! Why would you seal half of Kyuubi inside a baby?!" Yondaime yelled desperately. Well, I really can't blame him on it. I'd do the same thing if my child would be used as a sacrifice to seal a beast or a demon.

"Trust me, it's necessary. One day, your child will need Kyuubi's power." I replied, as I kneeled beside the altar and patted the baby.

"Your child… One day, you child will become a strong person, and will be respected by many. Although your child will need your help when he hits his hardest time as a jinchūriki, I assure you, your child will be strong, strong enough to bear the shinobi world on his shoulder."

"Really? If... If what you just said is true, then I'm glad. I don't want my child to be isolated just because those idiots can't tell the difference between an inmate and a prisoner." Kushina said, as she healed her own wounds by using Shōsen Jutsu.

"Ah, it's time for me to leave." I muttered.

"Where are you going? Will we able to see you again? And how can we find you if we... we ever need your help and strength?" Yondaime Hokage asked.

"I… I'm not going anywhere. I'm always beside of those who need my help. And how can you find me? Search deep inside your heart and I'll be there to help." I replied.

As I said that, I saw my body become slightly transparent. With my hand still on top of the newborn child's hair, I said, "By the way... I never answered your first question, Yondaime Hokage."

"Eh?"

"About who I am."

"Ah… That's right… So, who are you exactly?"

I smiled lightly as I faced them and released the cloak that covered my face. This action made both Yondaime and Kushina-san gasp. I only smiled widely and said, "Can you please keep quiet of my appearance and presence in this event? Ahahaha… You can call me Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." I informed them, as my existence on this time line finally disappeared.

When my soul was about to be transferred to the newborn, my dad, with a small smile similar to the one I saw when I first met him inside the seal that time, said, "We'll never tell anyone about your presence. And we will never forget you too!"

When he finished saying that, my existence on this timeline had disappeared and with a great relief, I prepared myself to live a new life.

'See you soon tou-chan, kaa-chan! 'Ttebayo!'

A/N: What do you think? Please review, okay? And for those who read my other story 'Prince of Drama', don't worry; I'll still continue it.

Well, I wrote this story because I dreamt this story a few days ago and since I didn't want to waste a good story (even though I only dreamt the first part only) so I decide to write it down. Hope ya all like my dream- err I mean, story.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
